The relaxation characteristics of stable free radicals that currently are being evaluated for DNP-enhanced MRI applications are studied by CW and pulsed EPR methods, in both aqueous and non-aqueous solutions. DNP and pulsed EPR measurements on aqueous solutions of various radicals give identical results, confirming our interpretation of DNP data as a route to T1e T2e.